


You Won't Lose Me

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daredevil saves you, F/M, You don't know Matt is Daredevil, You get attacked, You love Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Mistake: You're walking home alone.<br/>Second Mistake: It's in the middle of the night.<br/>Third Mistake: You don't have any of Karen's pepper spray<br/>Nothing can go wrong, right?</p>
<p>(I don't own Marvel, Daredevil, or you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Lose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~  
> I wrote this a while ago and I hope you guys like it!  
> Let me know if you want to see more! ^_^

The streets were quiet, too quiet for this time of night. You were walking home from your job, and since you had the night shift, that meant you were done at 11 pm. Lucky you. The streets were also empty, except for you, and that was unusual. And nerve wracking. You weren't too far from Matts house when you heard footsteps behind you. You stopped, and your heart rate increased.   
You always learned in school that if someone was following you, call someone, and since they don't want to get caught, they'll go away. So, you took out your phone and called Matt. Yeah, he's blind, but his soothing voice will help you calm down, and he'll help you if you need it.  
The phone rings only once before you hear the voice you really needed to hear.  
"(Y/N)? You okay? You're usually home by now." He said, clearly panicked.  
Ever since your house burned down, you've lived with Matt, and you guys have a schedule, you're always home by 9. No wonder why he's panicking.  
You chuckled. "Yeah, I had the night shift. I'm walking home now, but uh..." You trail off.  
Matt seems to stiffen. "But what (Y/N)? What's up?"  
You lower your voice to a whisper. "There seems to be someone following me."   
You suddenly regretted not taking some of Karen's pepper spray with you, it could have helped you a lot.   
You would have to do without.  
The footsteps get louder, like they're getting closer. You pick up the pace. Soon, you can hear heavy breathing behind you.  
"Stay there, I'll come get you." Matt says, panicking again, it sounds like he's fumbling with his coat.  
"No," you pant, "I'm fine, I'm too far away from your house any-"  
You get cut off, as a dirty hand covers your mouth. You whip into the attackers chest. Your phone clangs the the cement, the screen cracking.   
You let out a muffled scream, scared that this is how you're going to die.  
"Hush, my pretty, you're going to attract...unwanted...attention." The creep attacker whispers in your ear as he drags you into an alley.  
Tears prick your eyes. There was so much you wanted to do in life, so many people to say good bye to.  
You're pushed against the brick wall, and you feel the hot breath of the attacker on your face.  
Foggy, Karen, they'll be crushed, and to think your last words to them were, "Hey, you guys get drunk, and I work. That's how it goes." Not even something decent.   
You feel cool metal against your face and throat. Then a tiny slash on your cheek causes you to scream, but it only gets you punched. You whimper.  
You think of Matt Murdock. Your great friend, and to be honest, crush. You've known him for a long time, and after all those years, you just fell for him. It's sad that he'll never know how you really feel.  
The attacker throws you to the other side of the alley, your face smashing into the brick. He chuckles, walking towards you.   
Suddenly, you hear footsteps on the rooftops, and you and the attacker look up.   
You hear a groan of pain from behind you, and you see your attacker getting punched in the face repeatedly by a man in all black attire, with a black mask coving the top half of his face.   
You let out a sigh of what could be described as relief, as the man stops punching, and your attacker looks unconscious.  
The man in the mask turns to you. "It's okay. You're okay."  
You get off of the wall to get a good look at him. There's a stubble on his face, could be any guy.  
"T-thank you." You whisper. You feel like crying, but you have to stay strong in front of this stranger.   
"I-I thought I was going to die." You tell him, your hands covering your mouth.  
He walks towards you, and hugs your shoulders.  
"There are so many people I needed to say goodbye to. K-karen, Foggy, Matt. Oh God Matt...." You trail off, and sob into the mans shoulder. You were happy he was still here.  
"Matt must be a special guy." The man said, his voice was sort of guttural, and deep.  
You nod. "Best friend. B-but I never got to tell him that I like him, and he would n-never know if it wasn't for you. I'm so thankful that you're here." You exclaimed.  
The man gave one last squeeze. "I have to go. But maybe I'll see you again." He said, as he climbed the wall to the roof.   
"Hey!" You called out.  
The man in the mask stopped walking.  
"People say you're a terrible person, but you're not. You're a hero. It's what this city needs." You say, and you mean it. He's saved so many, even your friend Karen.  
And then he was gone.   
You walked the rest of the way to Matts house thinking of the masked vigilante. He could be anyone, and that's amazing. This person just saved your life, and asked for nothing in return. It's just wow.  
When you got to the door and unlocked it, you saw Matt sitting at the table tapping his fingers nervously.  
"Matt?" You asked.  
He turned his attention to you, and he stopped tapping.  
"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed, getting up from his seated position at the table, and walking towards you. "You're okay! I was so worried, I thought I lost you!"   
You chuckled, and met him half way, as he engulfed you into a hug. "I'm okay, just a few bruises, but nothing major."  
You tried to pull away, but Matt wouldn't let you.  
"I-I thought I lost you. I thought I would never bet the chance to...to..." He whispered, you could hear sadness in his voice.  
"To what?" You asked  
"To say that I love you." He let you go, and you stared at his glasses covered eyes.   
"I love you too." You respond smiling.   
He smiles back, almost like he knew you were smiling at him.


End file.
